Say Something
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: "Go on, shout, scream, scream. Say something!" she begged, tears obvious in her voice, afraid of what he would do; not that he would physically attack her but words could be worse than a killer strike. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered, surprising her.
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's gift for Precious93 :)**

 **Say Something**

A hooded male figure climbed out of his car and looked around his surroundings. Deeming it safe he opened the back door and picked up a sleeping child out of the back seat. He pulled his child's hood and grabbed the blanket before shutting the door. He pressed his lips to his son's head and walked into the apartment block. He entered the elevator and pressed for the fifth floor.

His son stirred in his arms and wrapped his small arms around his neck. "Dada," he whimpered, pulling himself closer to his father. "Where we?" he asked sleepily.

"Hold on, Little Yastreb," he whispered kissing his son's head. "We're almost there."

"Okay," the two-year-old mumbled. His father pressed his lips to his son's head as the elevator doors opened. He walked out and followed Tony's instructions to the apartment. It was at the end of the hallway, furthest away from everyone. He shifted his son to his hip and knocked on the door twice.

It was a few minutes before the door opened, revealing a red-haired woman. "Clint. Erik," she breathed, surprise colouring her voice.

"Natasha," Clint replied, just as breathless as her.

Erik turned his head and smiled at Natasha. "Mama!" he cried out, reaching for his mother.

Natasha stepped forward and took Erik, pressing her lips to his head as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. "Erik. I missed you so much," she whispered hoarsely against her son's head.

"Missed you too, Mama," he whispered against her skin. "Why you go?"

"Work, moy yastreb," she whispered against his head. "But there wasn't a day where I didn't miss you and your Daddy."

Clint watched Natasha and Erik's reunion silently, smiling at the sight.

Natasha looked over at him, her eyes bright and watering.

Natasha set Erik down and let him wander around the apartment, his curiosity getting the better of him. Keeping an eye on her son, she turned to look at her husband.

Clint approached her slowly, raising a hand to cup her face.

"Go on, shout, scream, scream. Say something!" she begged, tears obvious in her voice, afraid of what he would do; not that he would physically attack her but words could be worse than a killer strike.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered, surprising her. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Natasha let him pull her closer, her arms going up to wrap around his neck. She broke the kiss and leaned her head against his. "I'm sorry, Clint," she whispered.

Clint shook his head. "Nick explained everything," he whispered. "But I had to see you. Erik needed to see you," he whispered.

Natasha nodded. "I missed you so much," she whispered, kissing him again.

Clint pulled her as close as he could. "I can't walk away from you. Nor let you walk away from Erik and I. Not again, Tasha," he whispered.

Natasha bit her lip and nodded. "Same here," she whispered, turning as Erik ran over to them. Clint lifted their son up so they could have a family hug.

"Not leaving Mama," Erik told them seriously.

Natasha looked at her husband. "You didn't bring anything with you by any chance, did you?" she asked.

Clint grinned. "I am your husband. And Erik's your son. I knew you wouldn't want us to leave. So I packed bags. And a mobile cot. And a bunch of toys."

Natasha smiled and took Erik in her arms. "You know me too well," she whispered, kissing Erik's head. She leaned against her husband's chest and held her son close. She had her family back with her…

 **So… How was this? :)**

 **Based on a scene in How To Train Your Dragon 2 between Stoick and Valka.**

 **It depends on the response if I will continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Say Something: Part Two**

Natasha smiled as she sat on the couch and watched Erik play with his Lego sets. The two-year-old loved making new things with the bricks, letting either of his parents help him if he thought he couldn't do it. Clint set on the couch beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She sat sideways on his lap, her head in the crook of his neck so she could watch their son too.

Clint kissed Natasha's temple softly. The relief he felt at the feeling of having his wife back in his arms was indescribable. "Erik and I aren't in any file you uploaded," he whispered softly, making Natasha tear her eyes away from their son to look up at him, wide-eyed from surprise at his question. "Tony searched. Found nothing, not even a peep in your files. Why?" he asked.

"My family shouldn't be held responsible for the actions I did in my past," she answered honestly. "I went to the Triskelion, thinking that I wouldn't make it out alive. I wanted to keep you and Erik safe if I was going to die. So I deleted everything that Fury had stored personally. And anything regarding you. So you could raise Erik without having to keep looking over your shoulder to do so."

Clint pulled her closer, a frown marring his face. "And you stayed away because…?" he asked, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Natasha smiled sadly. "I'm a marked woman, Clint. If my enemies found out that you were my husband and we had a son, they would stop at nothing until they kidnapped both of you or killed you. Just to hurt me. I couldn't deal with that. So I stayed away," she informed him, bringing a hand up to stroke her thumb along the rough stumble of her husband's jaw.

Clint caught her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "You and I could've kept Erik safe, no matter what we were faced with," he whispered against the skin of her hand.

Natasha's eyes slid closed and she placed her head back in the crook of his neck. "I needed you to be safe," she whispered against his skin. "I was thinking as both the _Black Widow_ and me. So I went with a mixture of both options with the former being the majority of my plan."

Clint rested his chin on her head. "I haven't slept properly since you went on the mission with Rogers," he confessed.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Six months without proper sleep isn't good for you, Yastreb," she whispered against the skin of his neck. "I haven't been sleeping much better than you," she confessed, kissing his skin lightly.

Clint ran his hand along the fabric of her loose T-shirt and the camisole beneath it. "I'm looking forward to having a good night's sleep tonight," he whispered, making chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to having my body pillow back," she teased.

Erik looked up and smiled when he saw his parents cuddling on the couch, smiling and whispering softly to each other. Putting his toys down, he raced over to the couch and climbed up, moving into his mother's arms when she held them open for him. He rested his head against her chest and smiled as his parents wrapped their arms around him.

Natasha smiled and kissed her son's head, inhaling his scent. Oh, how she had missed her boys during the past six months.

"We can go off grid," Clint commented as Erik began to dose off in Natasha's arms.

The red-head looked up at her husband. "Where?" she asked, thinking of countries that she wasn't wanted dead in, and had been there less than five times, making it hard for anyone to recognise her.

"Europe," he offered, "Somewhere we've never really been to before. We can make a home there. Use an alias that will keep you safe."

"Like what?" she asked, raising her head to look at him. "I burned all my aliases, Clint."

"Except your legal name," he replied, smiling when her eyes slowly widened in realisation. "Natasha Barton is still clean," he whispered.

Natasha returned his smile and reached up to kiss him. "I love you, Mr. Barton," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Barton," he whispered, happy to hold his family close once more…

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **NextGeneration18: I hope I answered your question above :)**

 **Princess2016: Thank you :) I hope this was what you were looking for :)**

 **Scarlett Barton: I hope I answered that above :)**

 **Marvelousbones: Thank you :) I hope this was just as cute :)**

 **Next chapter will be the last in this story – may or may not do a short sequel – being based on the family settling somewhere where no one can find them or hurt them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Say Something: Part Three**

 _ **Encamp, Andorra, December 2014…**_

Natasha smiled as she watched Clint chase after Erik, the two-year-old squealing in delight as his father chased him through the snow. The red-head smiled as her husband caught their son and threw him over his shoulder. Erik laughed and squirmed in his father's hold, making Clint chuckle as he carried the little boy back over to where Natasha was sitting on the steps leading up to their house. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Clint set Erik down and let the two-year-old run up to where Natasha was sitting on the top step.

Erik threw his arms around Natasha's neck and climbed into her lap, sticking his tongue out at his father. Clint put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at his son. The little boy grinned and pulled himself closer to his mother.

Natasha smiled and pressed her lips to her son's head, her eyes meeting Clint's over Erik's spiky hair. "Did Daddy catch you?" she whispered against her son's head.

Erik nodded and laughed as Natasha lifted him to blow on his belly. The little boy squealed and tried to get away but was unsuccessful. Clint smiled and sat down beside his wife, wrapping one arm around her waist. Natasha leaned into him and let Erik down so he could play in the snow again. Lucky raced down after the boy, barking playfully as Erik made snowballs and threw them for the one-eyed dog.

Clint pressed his lips to Natasha's head. "So, Mrs. Barton, is this worth a life off grid?" he whispered, smiling as she brought his hands to her stomach.

Natasha smiled as they watched Erik play with the dog. "Our children and us are worth life off grid," she whispered, smiling as he brushed his thumb over the soft curve of her growing baby bump...

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **NaraMorris: That a good thing? :)**

 **marvelousbones: Thank you :) I hope this was a cute ending to this chapter :)**

 **Princess2016: Thank you :) I hope was this just as good :)**

 **So this was specifically short to let you all decide whether or not you want me to do a sequel to this with their life after S.H.I.E.L.D. It's not AoU compliant (I think that is obvious of my other stories)…**


End file.
